1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating a user to detach a battery cover from a terminal body and for enhancing the exterior beauty of the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
The above-configured terminal is generally provided with a rechargeable battery and a battery cover with which the rechargeable battery is covered. However, in the mobile terminal according to the related art, if the battery cover is detached from the terminal body to exchange the battery, it is inconvenient for a user to detach the battery cover from the terminal body in a manner of fitting a fingernail into a slot formed on the battery cover and then using muscle power to lift the battery cover. In doing so, if the user fails in controlling his muscle power appropriately to detach the battery cover, the user may drop the terminal unintentionally. Moreover, since a battery cover locking device for detachably fixing the battery cover to the terminal body is externally exposed, it may deteriorate the exterior beauty of the mobile terminal.